


Finding Faith in Each Other

by Cheffie28012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheffie28012/pseuds/Cheffie28012
Summary: Head Healer Hermione Granger finds herself drawn into a full on epidemic. Can she and the love of her life Severus Snape help those affected??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, this is my very first fic ever. I’m an avid reader on Archive but this is my first fic. I had this story pop up in my brain,so I thought I would give it a try. I own nothing. It all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling

“My dearest Severus,  
Things are getting worse here in Romania. The dragon flu has spread and I am no closer to a cure. I will owl you as soon as contamination risks are lower. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you on my account. I love and miss you with every fiber of my being and long to be in your arms once more.  
With all my love  
Hermione”

Severus folded the letter and gave the owl a biscuit. He re read every word. He missed his Hermione. Their home seemed like a hollow shell without her. He longed for her touch. To hear her laugh. Severus was miserable. At this point he didn’t care if he caught the dragon flu or not. He’d be by her side, where he was supposed to be. He would’ve been there had he not been tied to a ministry contract and couldn’t leave. This was supposed to be a quick consult job for Hermione. They wanted the best healer in the world and they found her. His Hermione has gone fearlessly to the hospital in Romania and was determined by the epidemic. It had began spreading at an exuberant pace. Hermione is heading a team of healers from all over the world trying to find a cure. The people of Romania were suffering and his Hermione had to help them. She had owled him and told him of the dire situation. She begged him not to come she couldn’t stand to think of loosing him to this disease. He had honored her wish thus far. Severus feared for Hermione. “What if she fell ill herself?” What if he couldn’t say goodbye? No he’d take his chances, and with that thought Severus began packing a bag, and walked outside to apparate to his Hermione. He didn’t care if she was furious with him. Severus would at least get to see her, and he’d be by her side where he was always supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

With a whirling pop Severus landed from apparation. He was in an abandoned alley in Bucharest. He made his way down the street. Bucharest was a beautiful city. He could imagine himself and Hermione taking a stroll to look at some of the sites. The whole city had an old world feel to it. He made his way to the Cicatrizare hospital. It was the foremost wizarding hospital in the region. With dragon handlers, werewolves, and vampires in the area it had better be.   
When Severus entered the revolving door to the lobby he heard someone over the intercom shouting in Romanian. He also heard his beloved’s name over the speaker. He made his way to reception desk. He looked around the floors were pure marble. The walls were dark oak, and all the fixtures were a bright brass. He approached the older woman at the desk. “Buna ziua,” Severus said. Romanian was not Severus’ strong suit. “Hello,” the woman replied. “You speak English, thank Merlin.” Severus said. “I am looking for my betrothed Hermione Granger she’s a healer here.” “Yes Healer Granger is on the 4th level, our infectious disease ward.” The older woman answered in a thick Romanian accent. “Take the elevator up to level 4 turn right and go through the double glass doors.” She pointed to the elevator. “Thank you.” Severus replied. As Severus entered the elevator his heart started racing. “Is this a mistake?” He thought. “How angry is she going to be?” With each thought his anxiety rose. Severus Snape had faced down the Dark Lord, and lived through Nagini’s attack but he was terrified of his fiancé’s reaction to his presence. He would explain his fears to her and offer his assistance as a potions master. By the time the elevator reached the 4th floor his heart was racing. He made his turn, and entered the double glass doors that read “Infectious Disease.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Sir, can I help you?” A voice called out. Severus turned to see a young man in his healer green robes. “Yes, I’m looking for my fiancé Healer Hermione Granger.” Severus replied. “You must be Severus Snape? Healer Granger talks about you a lot. She says you’re quit a brilliant potions master?” The young man replied. The man had dark brown hair slicked back and blue eyes. “I am indeed Severus Snape and your name is?” Severus asked. “Ian Thackery sir. I’m a healer here in the ward as well. I don’t know how much Healer Granger has told you, but this dragon flu has us all on our toes.” Ian replied. “I can imagine so Mr. Thackery.” Severus said. “She is this way but I must warn you the sights are not for the faint of heart sir, and you’ll need to wear a mask and dress out before entering the ward. I’ll take you to Healer Granger’s office you won’t need to dress out to go there.” Ian said. “Thank you Healer Thackery.” Severus replied. The pair walked down the hallway of what looked like administrative offices. The floor and walls a bright white color. The smell of cleaning potions and sanitizers in the air. Healer Thackery stopped outside of a large wooden door. “Here we are Master Snape. I know she’ll be thrilled to see you.” “Thank you Healer Thackery, and it’s Severus.” He said. “Then it’s Ian.” The pair shook hands. Severus waited for Ian to take his leave, and knocked on the door. “Come in” he heard through the door. “Well it’s now or never,” he thought.   
Severus opened the door to see Hermione looking up at him. Her eyes were soft and starting to fill with tears. She stood up and and ran over to him. Severus opened his arms to receive her. She hugged him fiercely, and tears started to fall. “ I missed you so much Severus.” Hermione said. “I missed you too. So much so that I decided to come to you anyway sweetheart. I was miserable without you and thought, perhaps I could help.” Severus replied. Hermione looked into Severus’s eyes and kissed him lightly. Severus deepened the kiss. The couple’s tongues met in passion from weeks of being apart. Severus’s hands found Hermione’s hair. Hermione pulled Severus closer so much so that it seemed her body would melt into his. “I’ve missed him so much, he’s such a brave wizard, and he’s all mine.” Hermione thought. Severus pulled away. “So I take it your not angry?” Severus said in a husky voice. “Not in the slightest love. I’m glad you’re here. I could really use some insight. These people are so sick. They have high dangerously high fevers. The illness attacks the lungs and fills them with fluid, and then they go septic with infection. I have been trying different combinations of healing charms, fever reducers, and potions but so far nothing has cured this, just alleviated some of the symptoms.” Severus looked at Hermione puzzled. “We will figure out something love.” Severus said as he put his arms around her, and held her close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a little smut ensues. Enjoy!!!

“I have the utmost confidence that we will be able to figure this out, but first, we need to give you some up to date preventatives my love. Hopefully they’ll keep you from getting sick.” Hermione breathes. “Lead the way sweetheart.” Severus replied. Hermione took Severus’s hand and led him out of the office and into the potions lab. A young woman looked up “Healer Granger what can I help you with?” “Elena this my fiancé Severus Snape. We need to get him some of the preventative potions.” “Yes Healer Granger at once. I understand that Mister Severus is an accomplished Master of Potions?” Elena asked. “Yes I am.” Severus replied. Hermione chimed in, “You’re more than accomplished love. Here we go. I’ve got three potions for you to take to boost your immune system, so hopefully you won’t catch this stuff.” Severus took the vials gratefully and brushed his fingers lightly over Hermione’s. Hermione met his gaze and blushed lightly. Severus downed the potions. “Maybe Master Severus could lend a hand in the lab since I can hardly keep up with making the potions. The fever reducers alone are keeping me here all hours?” Elena asked in a thick Romanian accent. “That would be acceptable,and maybe we could try experimenting a bit to make them last longer or, try to alleviate some other symptoms as well. I’ll have to see your recipes and maybe we can figure out how to change them. Oh and Elena it’s Severus.” He said looking at Hermione. “That would be fine, I’ll have to talk to the hospital administrators but I don’t foresee an issue.” Hermione replied. “Thank Merlin an extra set of hands is such a blessing.” Elena replied. Severus and Hermione took their leave. Hermione grasped Severus’s hand as they walked. Severus looked down and sighed at how happy he was. Hermione was safe, and healthy. She also seemed to be thriving here. He had of course seen her at St. Mungos, but never truly submerged in a case. He felt a sense of pride for the brilliant witch she had become, and a little awed that she was his. Hermione looked up and met Severus’s gaze while they walked. “Elena is a new potion master. She completed her apprenticeship successfully. She’s very gifted but also very green. Her master passed away and, from what I have learned from watching her work she’s very by the book. There’s very little experimentation.” Hermione sighed. “Maybe she just needs a little guidance. Some masters are less inclined to teach their apprentices to experiment and alter an already successful potion.” Severus replied. She led him to a different wing of the hospital but still close by to the ward. She stopped by a door. “These are our quarters.” She said blushingly. It had been weeks since the two of them had been alone. “We can drop off your bag and I’ll show you around.” She said. Severus nodded. Hermione whispered the password, the door swung open, and they passed through her wards. Severus smiled at the room before him. It was was very Hermione like. The walls were covered in book shelves. There was a comfortable sitting area, and a beautiful marble fireplace. “The kitchen is through there.” Hermione pointed. She took his hand and led him to another door. She turned the handle and said,” this is our bedroom. There’s a bathroom through that door there. Here’s the closet if you wish to unpack and I’ll show you around the hospital?” Hermione said. “I’m looking at everything I want to see at the moment love.” Severus said lowly. He started to cross the room to her. Hermione quickly closed the gap between them and they met in a passionate kiss. They had been apart too long. Their hands began roaming each other. Their breathing began being labored as the the intensity of the kiss grew. Hermione started on the many buttons of his frock coat. Her lips never leaving his. His fingers pushed Hermione’s green healer robes from her shoulders. Severus turned Hermione’s back towards him so he could unzip her dress. He kissed every inch of new skin that was revealed. A slight moan escaped Hermione’s lips at his attentions. Soon the dress was pooled at her feet, and she stepped out of it. She turned around to meet his lips again, and wandlessly removed the rest of his clothes. He smirked at her gently. “What? You have too many buttons.” She growled. Severus pushed her gently to the bed where he vanished her remaining clothes as well. He started to lavish kisses on her neck. As he moved south he teased and tasted each nipple. “Severus don’t tease me please. I need you. It’s been too long.” Hermione moaned as she reached down to find his impressive erection. She started to pump and squeeze it in her tiny hands. Severus let out a soft growl. “As my witch commands.” He took himself in hand and lined them up. He plunged in and they both gasped at the pure pleasure of being joined together after weeks apart. He kept a steady pace while kissing Hermione’s lips. He was grinding her just enough and he felt her begin to tighten. He let out a low moan. Hermione was panting and crying his name in ecstasy, and soon his thrusts became erratic seeking pure pleasure and he soon followed her over the edge himself. Severus kissed Hermione soundly and rolled off of her and pulled her to him. “That was amazing” Hermione sighed. “Indeed” He breathed. “It really has been too long.” She said. “Never again love. Never again.” Severus panted


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter.

Hermione awoke early the next morning to Severus’s warmth behind her. She cast a tempus and she had a little over an hour before her morning rounds. She glanced over at her love and took in his peaceful sleeping form. She slid gently from the bed as not to disturb him, and made her way into the restroom to begin getting ready for the day.  
A half hour later she emerged from the shower and looked over to the bed to find him missing. She dressed quickly and, made her way into the kitchen and saw him leaning against the counter with a piping hot cup of tea in his hand. “Good morning sweetheart. Tea?” He asked. “Yes please,” she answered as she kissed him lightly. “So what’s on the agenda today?” He asked. “Well I need to show you the ward and, get you all squared away to help out in the potions lab. That is if you still wish to stay?” She said as her eyes met his pleading him to stay. “Hermione of course I wish to stay with you. Your work is here right now. I belong with you love. You are my home.” Severus’s said as he pulled her into a hug. “I love you” She said. “And I you.” He replied. The two sat in companionable silence and finished their tea. Hermione’s wand vibrated signaling time for their departure. She grabbed her healers robes and started for the door. Severus helped her into her robes and they walked out of the door hand in hand. Hermione lead him down a maze of halls, until they finally stopped in front of the administration offices. Hermione nodded at the elderly witch seated at the reception desk. “Administrator Malloy is waiting for you Healer Granger.” “Thank you Gertrude.” Hermione replied. The couple made their way inside the office to find an older gentleman sitting at his desk. “Ah Healer Granger, and this must be Severus? Welcome sir. Cicatrizare is lucky to have such an accomplished potion master to be remotely tied to the establishment.” Malloy said. “Yes Sir, I wish to lend a hand in the potions lab and maybe experiment a bit to help the healers.” Severus replied. “Since Healer Granger here sings your praises, I see no issue. I’ll take care of the paperwork and here is your badge it will allow you to access the lab and the ward.” Malloy said. “Thank Administrator Malloy.” Hermione said. The couple walked hand in hand to the ward. “Severus we’ll have to dress out to enter. It looks as if Dimitri and Ian have already arrived.” Hermione said.  
“The couple emerged from a dress out room in all Healer green pants and shirts. Hermione helped Severus with his yellow gown. They both had to tie their hair back to put on blue caps. They also had shoe covers and blue latex gloves. Hermione was putting on her mask when Severus asked, “I know this all necessary love but this is an excruciating amount of cover.” Hermione giggles,”if I could find you some black scrubs would you feel better?” Severus laughed and said,”black is my signature color love, but this is a lot.” “Come love we have to make our rounds.” Hermione said.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione took Severus’s hand and squeezed a little before she picked up the charts inside the ward. Severus saw a long hallway in front of him. Suddenly two healers emerged from a room on the right side. “Healer Thackery, Healer Visalia this is my fiancé Severus Snape he’s going to be helping out Elena in the potions lab. “ Hermione said. Ian was the first to extend his gloved hand. “It’s good to see you again Severus.” Ian said warmly. “Likewise Ian.” Severus replied. “Master Snape it is an honor to make your acquaintance.” Dimitri said. “The honor is all mine Healer Vasalia.” Severus replied and shook his hand. He immediately noticed how cold it was. “It’s Dimitri, if you please. We aren’t very formal here.” Dimitri laughed. “Alright now that everyone knows everyone let’s get to work shall we?” Hermione nudged them on. “This is the ward Severus. It’s divided into three separate units. The first is for those patients who have just obtained the illness. The second is for more serious cases and the third is critical. We only have two patients who are critical. The disease is robbing the patients of their oxygen and attacking their body with infection. This is the first unit,“ Hermione said.   
They walked in and saw old and young together in a long line of beds. They looked relatively healthy except for the occasional cough, and they were pale. “Hermione took up a chart and started talking to the young woman in the bed. “How are you feeling today Emiline? Can you tell a difference with the new potion?” Hermione began to check her blood pressure, took her temperature, and listened to her heart and lungs. “I feel a little better today Healer Granger.” The girl answered. “That’s wonderful how about when you lay down?” Hermione asked compassionately. Severus admired his witch. She had such care and compassion for this little one. “I have coughing fits Healer Granger.” She replied. “Ok Ian I want to increase her antibacterial potion and fever reducers.”Hermione said out of ear shot of the girl. “Her temperature is rising Healer Granger?” Ian asked. “Yes I’m afraid it is.” Hermione replied. Much of the same as Hermione headed down the line of beds. “The patients were somewhat responding to the treatment but not enough to kill of the bacteria. The issue is that we don’t know what this particular bacteria is. We’ve tried antibacterial potions but it’s resistant to them.” Hermione said. They entered the second ward. Their were only three people in here. Their coughing was substantial, and they were producing green discharge with their coughs. They were running higher fevers and were given fever reducers along with a more aggressive antibacterial potion. Severus watched in awe as his witch kept it together when she met a little boy name Nickolas. He couldn’t have been more than 5 and was holding onto his brown teddy bear. She rubbed his hand while examining him. She also started an inhaled breathing potion to try and clear his lungs. Hermione turned to look at Severus and he could see her anguish. A stranger would never know ,but his eyes saw her pain. The menagerie of Healers and Severus made their way to the critical ward. “As I said before we only have two patients in here. Clause and Bergen. The two men had oxygen maskes on their faces with continuous breathing potions infused into the oxygen. The also had an IV setup giving them fluids constantly and fever reducers when needed along with a very strong antibacterial. “The iv has to go straight into the artery as the potions are too thick for normal veins and could blow them out,” Dimitri said. Hermione hung up two vials of Elena’s new creation and looked at Severus eyes filled with desperation. As soon as the the healers and Severus were showered and dressed out. They headed their separate ways for lunch. As soon as Severus had shut the door their chambers. Hermione started to cry. “He’s just a boy Severus, Nickolas is so young. If he doesn’t respond to this treatment he’s going to be critical in a few days. He has no family Severus, the orphanage dropped him off here. No one even visits him. Those cards and the teddy bear he sleeps with, are from me.” Severus pulled her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest. “I did the one thing a healer is never supposed to do. I got attached to a patient.” She sobbed. “It’s ok love, Nickolas seems to be a fine boy. It’s good you’re taking care of him. At least someone actually sees he needs it. He is rather small though.” Severus sighed. His heart was breaking for his witch and this small boy. Their friendship was one that they both needed. Hermione has made a new friend in a new place, and she was a fierce protector of the small and weak, and Nickolas needed to have someone actually care about him. Severus was resolved to save this boy, and all of the people in the ward. He just didn’t know how. First things first though,he had to calm his crying witch


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background on Healer Dimitri

Severus continued to hold Hermione tightly. “We will find a way to save him Hermione. I promise.” Severus said as he kissed her forehead. “You can’t know that Severus. I have tried everything I know of. I’ve had Elena test different strains of bacteria and nothing comes close to this, and even Dimitri in all his years has never seen anything like this.” Hermione stopped short her mind turning. “Dimitri doesn’t look a day older than Ian, and Ian looks to be in his thirties.” Severus stopped speaking. “I have to tell you about Dimitri but, I need you to keep an open mind. Can you do that for me?” Hermione asked. “Indeed. please proceed love.” Severus watched her intently as she settled back on the sofa to tell him the story. “Dimitri has been around a very long time. Please remember that we are in Romania. He has been a magical healer for over 200 years, 280 to be exact.” Hermione met Severus’s eyes and saw the wheels in his brain processing. “Dimitri is a vampire love. He was turned in 1738 during the plague outbreak. The vampire who turned him saved his life. Dimitri was trying to help people during the plague and ended up catching it himself. The older vampire admired his devotion to human kind. Dimitri didn’t care if they were muggle or wizard. He did his best to save the ones he could.” Hermione said looking at Severus trying to gauge his reaction. “So That is why his hand was so cold?” Severus asked. “Yes love.” Hermione answered. “I see no issue as long as Healer Visalia has found source of nourishment that does not put you in harms way?” Severus asked curtly. “No love Dimitri does not feed on people at all. He obtains blood bags from the lab.” Hermione laughed. “Well that is acceptable.” Severus smiles.  
“This illness reminds me of the plague, except for the boils and sores. It smothers it’s victims. We clear the lungs but the bacteria comes right back. I’ve even tried muggle antibiotics and it knocks it down but never kills it completely.” Hermione sighed. “Well maybe clearing the lungs is part of the answer sweetheart? If we take some of the their blood and test it against different potions, we could find what works and doesn’t.”Severus said thoughtfully. “That could work. I’ve already done some experimentation with Elena with the bacteria and potions, but I have to say I’m nowhere near as gifted with the art of potion making as you.” Hermione sighed looking at him. “Allow me to continue with Elena and the experimentations. I could teach her different variances of potions. You’d be surprised how a extra stir or dash of something can change its property.” Severus smiles. “There’s no one else I trust more to help me.” Hermione said while kissing him lightly. “Very well we will meet up with your Healers and try to come up with a strategy.” Severus said. They were going to save these people Hermione could feel it. With Severus with her Hermione felt that they could do anything.


End file.
